Power Rangers: Hyperspeed
History: The Mechanoid alien race have been observing Earth for centuries in the hope that they may find the mythical indestructible metal known as Valkyrium; now they have finally found it and set out to claim the planet and drain it of all Valkyrium reserves. The Earth Defence Initiative, however, knew of a secret reserve of Valkyrium and used it to create powerful suits and machines so that they could fend off the Mechanoids if and when they invaded. Now the time has come for EDI to find five willing volunteers to take on the task of joining and becoming Earth's greatest defence as: Power Rangers: Hyperspeed. Rangers: Hyperspeed Red: Austin Casey Hyperspeed Blue: Tristan Hathaway Hyperspeed Yellow: Phoebe Collins Hyperspeed Green: Jay Kruger Hyperspeed Pink: Skylar O'Riordan Hyperspeed Gray: Kieron Jones Hyperspeed Black: Judd Marlons Allies: *Earth Defence Initiative **Commander Jonathan Jones **Ms. Alice Moriarty ***Technicians **V.I.N.C.E (Valkyrium Infused Neo Combat Exoskeleton) **EDI Scouts Villains: *Mechanoid Overlords **Grand Master Kanoris **Mistress Aliana **General Volton **General Aflare **Noah Kruger **Rogue Kazon *Mechanoid Troops **Mecha Troop 1 **Mecha Troop 2 ***Andrones *Virus Rangers **Flame Virus **Hydro Virus **Land Virus **Nature Virus **Sky Virus **Metal Virus (Fake) **Venom Virus (Fake) Arsenal: Morphers: *Hyperspeed Rev Shifters **Ignition Keys *Hyperspeed Rev Thruster *Hyperspeed Rev Limiter Weapons: *Rev Saber/Rev Blaster ♦♦♦♦♦ *Hyperspeed GigaDrive Cannon ♦♦♦♦♦ **Motor Saber ♦ **Rotor Axe ♦ **Turbo Claw ♦ **Load Rammer ♦ **Sub Blaster ♦ *Metal Ionisers ♦ *Battlefleet Striker ♦ Vehicles: *Hyperspeed VehiCarrier ♦ *Hyperspeed VeloCycles ♦♦♦♦♦ **Hyperspeed AeroCycle ♦ *Hyperspeed VehiQuad ♦ *Hyperspeed JeePatroller ♦ Zords: *Motor Zord ♦ *Rotor Zord ♦ *Turbo Zord ♦ *Load Zord ♦ *Sub Zord ♦ *Drill Zord ♦ *Crane Zord ♦ *Gyro Zord ♦ *Dumper Zord ♦ *Furno Zord ♦ *Galactic Zord/Galactic Megazord ♦ *Battleship Zord/Battleship Megazord ♦ *Hyperspeed Express 1 ♦ *Hyperspeed Express 2 ♦ *Hyperspeed Express 3 ♦ *Hyperspeed Express 4 ♦ *Hyperspeed Express 5 ♦ *Rollout Robo ♦ *Rollout Racer ♦ Megazords: *Hyperspeed Megazord **Hyperspeed Rushdown Megazord **Galactic Hyperspeed Megazord **Battleship Hyperspeed Megazord *GigaRescue Megazord **Galactic GigaRescue Megazord **Battleship GigaRescue Megazord **GigaRescue Rushdown Megazord *ExoShip Megazord **ExoShip Rushdown Megazord *Express Megazord *Rushdown Megazord *HyperRescue Megazord **HyperRescue Rushdown Megazord *Hyperspeed UltraZord Episodes: #'Kickstart - Part 1' - EDI, Mechanoids and Austin all debut #'Kickstart - Part 2' - Tristan, Phoebe, Jay and Skylar all debut #'One > Five' - First appearance of Ranger suits and Motor Zord #'Standing Tall '- Rotor, Turbo, Load and Sub Zords and Hyperspeed Megazord debut #'Old Habits, Older Sibilings '- Noah Kruger debuts #'Thunder from Down Under' - Drill Zord debuts #'Armed and Dangerous' - Crane Zord debuts #'Building Confidence' - Dumper Zord debuts #'Eye in the Sky '- Gyro Zord debuts #'Geared for Battle' #'Heatwave '- Furno Zord debuts #'Prototype - Part 1' #'Prototype - Part 2 '- GigaRescue Megazord debuts #'Twice as Nice '- HyperRescue Megazord debut #'New Frontier '- Kieron debuts, Grey Ranger first appearance #'Ranger Grey, Cleared for Take Off '- Galactic Megazord debuts #'Robot Rumble '- Hyperspeed Galactic Megazord debuts #'Return of the Rogue' - Kazon debuts #'A Grey Area '- Galactic GigaRescue Megazord debuts #'Megazord Madness ' #'Hometown Blues ' #'Gender Bender' #'Kruger vs. Kruger' #'rangers.exe' - Virus Rangers First appear #'Blackout - Part 1' - Judd Marlons debuts #'Blackout - Part 2' - Black Ranger first appears, Battleship Megazord debuts #'All at Sea' - Hyperspeed Battleship Megazord debuts #'7 on 5' - Metal and Venom Virus appear #'Divide and Conquer' - Battleship GigaRescue Megazord and ExoShip Megazord debut #'All for One' - Virus Rangers are destroyed #'Breakdown' #'Full Steam Ahead' - Express Zords and Express Megazord debut #'Hunt for the Core' #'Full Throttle '- Rollout Robo, Rollout Racer and Rushdown Megazord all debut. First appearance of Rollout Battliser #'Deletion' - General Aflare is defeated. Hyperspeed Rushdown Megazord debuts #'Race to the Core' - GigaRescue Rushdown, HyperRescue Rushdown and ExoShip rushdown Megazords all debut #'General's Advances' - Hyperspeed UltraZord debuts. General Volton is defeated #'Brothers in Arms' - Noah Kruger is defeated #'Crisis at the Core' - Express Megazord is destroyed #'The Valkyrian Rogue' - Galactic, Battleship and Rushdown megazords are temporarily destroyed. Kazon is destroyed #'Final Stand - Part 1 '- GigaRescue Megazord temporarily destroyed #'Final Stand - Part 2 '- All Megazords revived, Kanoris and Aliana are defeated. Team dissolves Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Hyperspeed